Happily Ever After?
by TheOmaniBean
Summary: Alex and Jo have chosen each other, so it should be fairly simple right? Happily ever after. Not. They're Married, they love each other, she's pregnant...what could go wrong? Everything. A series of snapshots of the Jolex couple that take place after season 9.


Jo ran in through the doors of the hospital, tears sliding down her face, as she skidded into the entrance, and sprinted towards the emergency room, scraping her hair up into a messy ponytail. Lightning cracked outside, lighting up the night in short sharp bursts. Meredith followed close behind, at a slower pace. A sad, knowing look aging her face.

The hospital that had seemed like a sanctuary a few moments before now seemed like a maze, stretching out endlessly in front of them. Tears fell from Jo's eyes, dripping down onto her shirt, and her extended belly, but she didn't care, she had to get to Alex. Before it was too late.

30 minutes ago, she was sitting on the couch in her Pajamas, watching a marathon of survival shows, and enjoying the last five boxes of powdered donuts, which Alex had bought for her, at three in the morning the previous night, subject to one of her cravings.

_The TV was blaring loudly, flashing bright pictures of crocodiles, shelters and rafts, lighting up the dark room. _

_Jo looked at the clock. 10:30. Alex still wasn't home. He said he would be home at 8:00. She ate another powdered donut, biting into the soft pillow of, what she thought was, the most romantic food in the world, and getting powdered sugar all over her face._

_She absentmindedly rubbed her extended stomach, and continued folding the baby clothes that she had gotten at her surprise baby shower, that Stephanie and Lea had thrown._

_The sharp ringing of the doorbell startled her out of her baby haze, and she awkwardly sat up on the couch, her belly ballooning out in front of her and making her have about as much balance as a one legged pregnant cow._

_She walked over, stiff legged to the door, and opened it._

_Meredith stood, framed in the doorway tears running down her face. Pressing the doorbell over and over again. The anxious face of Derek, her husband peered out at them from inside his car. His usually perfect hair was mussed, and they both looked very, very tired._

"_What is it, what's wrong?" Jo asked._

"_Get in the car Jo." Meredith said frantically, "Get in the car Jo!"_

"_What is it, what's wrong?" Jo repeated, her voice rising a pitch, picking up on Meredith's franticness._

"_Its Alex. There's been a car accident. We have to go quick. I don't know…" She cried, "I don't know if he's going to make it."_

Jo ran into the emergency room, her hair flying.

"What happened, where is he?" She yelled tears choking her words, seeing Stephanie standing outside one of the closed doors.

"Jo, you need to wait out here." She said, trying to hold her back. She ignored her.

Jo burst into the door. Alex lay on the table, he looked like a slab of meat, covered in bruises, cuts and scraped, gashes running up and down his body, skin shredded. Blood ran from his nose, his fingernails, and his ears, painting red streaks down his body. Cristina was bent over him, shouting instructions, and people were running all over, the heart monitor above was beeping incredibly fast.

Jo screamed, and started to run towards him, but Derek caught her. She fought against him, tears and snot, and saliva all mixing up as she kicked and punched, trying to push her way to him. Forgetting she was pregnant, forgetting he was stronger, bigger. Only wanting to get to Alex.

"Jo. Control yourself. We all love him. We're going to do our best to fix him. But it won't do him any good to have you fighting against the people who are helping him." Derek said, pinning her against the wall, being careful of the baby, trying to keep the emotions from rolling across his face.

Jo slowly backed away, and into the corner. Sobs choking her body and she collapsed into the chair, cradling her unborn…their unborn child.

Suddenly, the monitor flat lined. And chaos broke out throughout the room. Jo stood up, screaming at the doctors to fix him, fix him. Derek, pulled her out of the room.

"Charge to 100!' Cristina yelled, placing the paddles on Alex's bloodied chest.

"Clear." Alex's body flopped on the table.

"Dammit, Charge to 200! Clear"

"Charge to 300" Cristina yelled, nobody moved.

"Cristina, he's gone." Owen said, his brow furrowed, and sadness etched across his face.

"Charge to 300!" Cristina said again, and this time people listened. "Clear!"

"C'mon, Live you bastard, live." She said under her breath. Her eyes darted up, looking at the monitor.

The paddles shocked him once more. And his eyes snapped open.

**SO I've always loved Jolex, and there really aren't enough stories about them out there. I'm not the best writer, but I just wanted to give it a shot! Review what you thought of it! What do you want to happen next?**


End file.
